1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension device, especially to a tool suspension device that holds tools more securely.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Tool suspension devices are used to hold tools such as wrenches and screwdrivers on a wall. A conventional suspension device comprises a bracket and multiple holders. The bracket has upper and lower rails with multiple ratchets. The holders are clamped slidably on the bracket and have multiple pawls. The pawls correspond to and selectively engage the ratchets. When a tool is clamped between adjacent holders, the pawls engage the ratchets to hold the holders in position.
However, because an interval between adjacent ratchets is fixed, the interval between adjacent holders can only be changed at several predetermined distances. Therefore, the interval between adjacent holders does not precisely match the width of the clamped tool, therefore preventing the tool from being clamped tightly between adjacent holders.
Furthermore, because the holders only depend on the engagement between pawls and ratchets to be held on the bracket, the holders are easily moved by persons bumping into the bracket, vibration or the like.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool suspension device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.